


You're Never Alone

by Aurora_Frost



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bullying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Frost/pseuds/Aurora_Frost
Summary: Phineas has been feeling down lately and his family and friends don't know why. But when Ferb overhears three boys say harsh stuff about his brother, Ferb finally knew why Phineas has not been himself. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are all 16 years old, just so you know.Rating is Teen and Up because it includes stuff that may not be suitable for people under the age of 13You can also find this story on Fanfiction.net under the name XxAuroraFrostxX
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Ferb Fletcher & Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn, Ginger Hirano/Baljeet Tjinder, Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies and the story itself.

Chapter 1

Ferb’s POV

As me, Phineas, and Isabella were walking home from school, I noticed that Phineas had a sad expression on his face. That’s odd, he’s usually very happy. Something’s going on with Phineas and I don’t know what. When the three of us reached my and Phineas’ house, Isabella said her goodbyes and went to her house. I then noticed that Phineas’ expression hadn't changed so when he went upstairs to our room, I asked my mom a simple question.  
“Hey mom?” She turned around and saw me and noticed that I had a concerned look on my face.  
“What is it hun?” She said with the same expression.  
“Have you noticed Phineas’ change in personality and mood?”  
“Now that you mention it, yeah I have.” Just as she answered, my dad walked in through the front door.  
He asked “What did I miss?”  
I replied “Nothing really but I do have a question for you.”  
“Fire away.”  
“Have you noticed Phineas’ change in personality and mood? He’s not his usual self.”  
“I have noticed it quite a bit. All three of us have to make sure that his mood gets better, not worse.” Me and Mom both nodded our heads in agreement. 

The next day

Phineas’ POV

I woke up at 5:30 the next morning with my phone buzzing every few seconds. I picked up my phone and saw so many cruel messages from my bullies: Ben, Ethan, and Henry. Three read:  
(Henry) red-head freak!  
(Ben) loser!  
(Ethan) you are a failed abortion, can’t believe your parents wanted you  
I sighed, what am I going to do? These guys are making my life a living nightmare. I set my phone down to go to the bathroom and as I washed up, Ferb opened the door and asked  
“Hey Phin, you okay?” I nodded my head and we both went back to our room. Since we’re supposed to get up soon anyways, we just stayed up and talked about stuff till our dad poked his head through the door and said  
“Boys, time to get ready for school.” But then he noticed the sad expression on my face and came over to my bed and sat down beside me. “Phineas, are you okay?”  
I nodded my head. “I’m fine, dad.” I knew that wasn’t true.  
“Is there something I can do for you?”  
“I may have to get approval from both you and mom but, is it okay if I stay home today? I just don’t feel like going to school today.” Just as I said that, my mom came in and sat on the other side of me.  
“Hun, is there something going on at school?” She asked.  
“No, I just don’t feel like going to school today.” My parents looked at each other and my mom looked at me and said  
“Your father has to go to work today but I’ll be here, is that okay?”  
“Yeah mom, that’s fine.”  
“Alright sweetie, get some rest.” As my parents left my room, I laid my head down thinking when is Ethan, Ben, and Henry going to stop making my life miserable?

Ferb’s POV

When I finished getting ready, I noticed that Phineas had laid his head back down. Looks like he’s not going to school today. At least I won’t be walking alone, I’ll have Isabella with me. On the way to school, she asked me a few questions about why Phineas wasn’t with us.  
“Ferb, why isn’t Phineas coming to school today?”  
“He didn’t feel like going to school today.”  
“Do you know what’s going on with him?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Ferb, doesn’t he tell you everything? You’re brothers and best friends, why doesn’t he tell you?”  
“Isabella, I’m going to let him tell me, you, our parents, and our friends on his own time. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, poor Phineas, hopefully he gets better soon.” I agreed with her, whatever it was that is going on in my brother’s life that’s making him miserable, I’m going to put a stop to it ASAP. As we approached the school, we saw our other friends: Buford and Baljeet. They too were wondering why Phineas wasn’t with us. I told them the same thing I told Isabella. We all agreed to keep our eyes on Phineas when he comes back to school. 

Phineas’ POV

I was taking an amazing nap when my phone kept buzzing every so often. So when I picked it up, there were messages from Ferb and my friends.  
(Isabella) Hey, are you okay?  
(Buford) Hi Dinner Bell, hope you’re feeling better.  
(Baljeet) Phineas, what’s going on? Are you okay?  
(Ferb) Hey Phin, hope things are going well at home. See you after school.  
As soon as I set my phone down to take another nap, I heard a knock on my door and when the figure walked in, I knew exactly who it was.  
“Hey little brother, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay Candace, just not in the mood to do anything today. Where’s Mom by the way?”  
“Dad called her saying that there were a lot of customers in need of help finding things so Mom called me saying that there’s an issue at work and that she needed to get there ASAP so she asked if I could watch over you till she, Dad, or Ferb get home.”  
“I thought you had a wedding to plan.”  
“Phin, you’re my little brother. Family comes before planning events.” I gave Candace a big hug and she left my room so I could get some sleep. 

Ferb’s POV

As me, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet sat down at a table for lunch, I saw three boys go to the bathroom and it occurred to me that these guys may be the reason why Phineas has been down. So I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I ran behind the first stall so I could spy on these guys to see if my prediction was right. Then I heard them start their conversation.  
“Man, who knew that this guy was such a freak!” A boy with blonde medium length hair said.  
“I agree with you dude, he’s so pathetic.” A boy with short brown hair said to his friends.  
“What was his name again?...” I saw a boy with black medium length hair ponder for a minute then I heard the name of the boy they were talking about. “I remember it now, the freak’s name is Phineas Flynn. What a stupid name for a stupid kid.” When the boys walked out of the bathroom, I felt my face get red and hot with anger. Nobody treats my brother like that and gets away with it! I knew what I had to do at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Please don’t judge me and make mean comments! Thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter! ~Aurora


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies and the story itself. This chapter is mainly in Ferb and Phineas’ POV with just a bit of their mom’s POV. So you don’t get the bullies confused with one another, I’ll tell you who's who. Also this chapter is where things kind of get worse for Phineas, poor thing. 
> 
> Ethan-black hair  
> Ben-brown hair  
> Henry-blonde hair

Chapter 2

Ferb’s POV

A few minutes after the three boys left, I went back to the cafeteria to tell my friends what I heard.  
“Guys, there’s something that the three of you need to know.” All three of them stopped eating and were all eyes and ears. “When I was in the bathroom, I heard three boys talking nonsense about Phineas.” Once I finished, I saw that all their eyes had expanded to three times their size and their mouths had dropped to the floor.  
“Why would anybody bully Phineas?” Isabella said.  
“Yeah, he’s so smart and imaginative.” Baljeet added in.  
“Phineas doesn’t deserve to get bullied, he’s such a great friend.” Buford said. I agreed with what the three of them said. I needed to find out the names of the jerks who are making my brother’s life a living nightmare. The rest of the day went on as usual till the bell to signal the end of the school day rang. As me and my friends were walking to the front of the school, I got a call from Candace.  
“Hey Candace, what’s going on?”  
“Ferb, it’s raining so I’ll drop you and your friends off.”  
“Wait, where are you now?”  
“Leaving Mom and Dad’s.”  
“What were you doing there?”  
“Watching over Phineas, mom asked me to till either she, Dad, or you come home. So, I’ll drop your friends off then I’ll drop you off, okay?”  
“That’s fine. See ya soon.” After I hung up, I told everybody that Candace was going to drop us off at our respective homes. Later on, after Buford and Baljeet got dropped off, I felt like I needed to tell Candace what I heard earlier today. “Candace, Isabella already knows this but I heard three boys talking nonsense about Phineas.”  
“What?!”  
“I’m not kidding.” She sighed.  
“Let’s tell Phineas when we get home.” When we got home, we said goodbye to Isabella, walked in through the door, and the two of us walked up to the room I shared with Phineas. The two of us opened the door to see Phineas in his bed, curled up in his blankets, and crying. Candace sat down on Phineas’ desk chair and I sat down beside him.  
“Hey Phineas, can me and Candace talk to you?” When Phineas sat up, both of us noticed that he looked horrible. He looked at me with puffy blue eyes.  
“What did you two need?” He said quietly but loud enough so me and Candace could hear.  
I sighed and told him “Phineas, I heard three boys talking nonsense about you today at school, what are their names?” Phineas turned his head the other way and said  
“Ben, Ethan, and Henry.” He then turned his head towards me and gave me his phone. “Look at the messages.” I had him unlock his phone and when I opened the messaging app, I became shocked. There, I saw messages from Ben, Ethan, and Henry saying extremely nasty things about Phineas. I gave to the phone to Candace and she took one look and said  
“Where can I find these jerks?” After the talk, we gave Phineas each a hug, Candace said her goodbyes and left. Later that evening during dinner, I decided I needed to tell my parents the same thing I told Candace and my friends.  
“Mom, father, I found out why Phineas has not been his usual self. Both looked at me and my father said  
“What is it son?”  
I took a deep breath and told them “Earlier today, I heard three boys talking nonsense about Phineas.” I then showed them the messages on Phineas’ phone. Once they saw the messages, both said that they will talk to the principal and get things taken care of ASAP. After we cleaned up after dinner, we all gave Phineas a big hug and told him that hopefully, once they talk to the principal, the bullying will stop.

Phineas’ POV

Once Ferb told Mom and Dad what he heard today at school as well as Mom and Dad telling both me and Ferb that they will talk to the principal about the bullying not to mention he told me that he told our friends about the bullying and them being concerned, I felt a bit better knowing that I have an amazing family and awesome friends who would support me no matter what. After getting a big hug from all three of them, I got a call from Candace.  
“Hey little brother, you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Does Mom and Dad know about the bullying?”  
“Ferb told them what happened as well as showing them the messages on my phone. They told us that they’ll talk to the principal and get the bullying to stop.”  
“That sounds like a plan. Listen, if you need me, I’m only one call away.”  
“Thanks Candace, you’re the best sister ever.”  
“You and Ferb are the best brothers any sister could ask for. Not every sister can say that their brothers traveled through time twice, went to another dimension, built treehouse robots, etc.”  
“You’re right about that. I’ll talk to you later sis, I have to get ready to go to bed.”  
“Alright, love ya Phin.”  
“Love ya too, Candace.” After hanging up, I went to brush my teeth, got my pajamas on, and went back to my room. As I fell asleep, something just kept coming to my head. That something was why would anyone want to bully me. Maybe they’re jealous that I’m always so optimistic and they felt like that they should rid me of my optimism and happiness. Well, they sure did well on that. 

In Phineas’ mind (This is what Phineas has heard from the three bullies and other kids.)

Phineas Flynn, you have the name of some idiot who lost their biological dad at a young age, then their mother married a British man and gained a step-father and a step-brother. Not to mention they also built crazy things, went to strange worlds, and never got in trouble with their parents. I wonder who that could be...oh wait, that’s you. Why people love you for your optimism, I would never know but soon enough, nobody will love you, not even your parents and siblings! 

Phineas, you should let Ferb do more talking and keep your chatterbox of a mouth shut, you don’t need to be talking 24/7. I would tape my mouth shut if I were you!

You’re just a little twerp who never lets anybody else include their own ideas for things. It’s always your ideas and never anybody else’s.

“You are so small for your age, you should at least be as tall as your nerdy friend, Baljeet. What a midget of a human you are.

“Isabella deserves a better boyfriend than you freak. A boyfriend should be taller than his girlfriend, not shorter. I mean, look how short you are! Short red-headed freak.

The next day

Linda’s POV (There needs to be some point in the story where it isn’t Phineas or Ferb talking)

I couldn’t sleep much last night after hearing that my youngest is getting bullied really badly. Lawrence tried to convince me to sleep a bit so that I can be ready to talk to Phineas and Ferb’s principal. After making the boys some breakfast, I went up to their room and saw both of them ready as well as Ferb comforting Phineas. Ferb noticed me so I walked in to figure out what happened.  
“Ferb, what happened?”  
“Phineas had a nightmare last night.” I looked over at Phineas and he looked deprived of sleep. He looked up and gave me a weak smile and said.  
“Hi mom, I’m fine now that Ferb comforted me. He’s such an amazing brother, can’t replace him.” Phineas is right, nothing and nobody can replace Ferb. After the boys left for school, I went downstairs to see my husband on the phone. I couldn’t hear much of the conversation but the words I could make out were: meeting, discussion, and consequences. Once Lawrence got off the phone he walked over to me and said.  
“We have a meeting with the boys’ principal at nine tomorrow morning.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” We soon realized that we were almost late to work so we hopped in my car and headed to the antique store.

Phineas’ POV

As me, Ferb, and Isabella walked to school, Isabella put a hand on my shoulder and whispered that she and our other friends know what’s going on and that it’ll stop soon enough. We arrived at school half an hour before school was due to start. After I greeted Buford and Baljeet, the five of us headed to the library to hang out for a bit. While my friends were searching for a book to check out, me and Ferb went on to the computer. Ferb started playing silly little games while I went on to the school blog. There, I saw a video posted by one of my bullies saying in the caption.  
Red-headed freak gets tortured again by me, Ethan, and Ben. Man, can’t think of a better way to have some fun. I watched the video in shock. Henry was filming while Ethan and Ben beat me up. While watching, I saw how many likes, views, and comments there were. There was over 1k each. I started to tear up and Ferb and my friends noticed me crying. They asked what the problem was so I showed them the video and put my head in my arms while the four of them watched the video. Once the video was done, I saw rage in all four pairs of eyes, ready to get revenge on Ben, Ethan, and Henry. Towards the end of the day, as I was getting things out of my locker, I saw my bullies walk towards me. Ethan mouthed the words: back, after school, as soon as the bell rings. Once the bell rang, I went to the back of the school and saw Ethan, Ben, and Henry waiting for me. Ethan walked over to me and said  
“Took you long enough.” I backed up against the brick wall as soon as Ethan and his friends started beating me up. Fifteen minutes later, I felt something hard hit me in the head and I blacked out immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, here’s the second chapter of my fanfic! Poor Phin, things only get worse from here. But don’t worry, there’ll be a happy ending! Thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter! ~Aurora


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies and the story itself. School kept me busy! I will try and see if I can update this story 1-2 times a week. At this point, I’m on summer vacation so I have more time to update. Once again, really sorry for not updating in a while.

Chapter 3

Ferb’s POV

As I was waiting with Isabella at the front of the school, I kept wondering why Phineas was taking so long. With no hesitation, I ran towards the back of the school with Isabella following me close behind. When I reached the back of the school, I saw three boys run off, leaving me a horrendous sight. My brother had been beaten up to the point where he lost consciousness, with blood coming from his head and a metal pipe not far away with blood on it. He also had many bruises all over his body along with many other injuries. I got sick to my stomach and passed out. Later that day, I woke up in my bed with Candace sitting on Phineas’ bed. She noticed me and walked over to my bed and sat down.  
“Hey Ferb, you okay?”  
“I’m more worried about Phineas, what’s going on?”  
“Well, Isabella called 911, Mom, Dad, and me. Paramedics told us that you’ll be fine, you just passed out when you saw Phineas, while Phineas had to be rushed to the hospital.”  
“Where’s mom and dad?”  
“At the hospital, they said they’ll give you a call later.” Just at that moment, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet walked in. Candace told me that she had to go home but she’ll give me a call later. After she left, all my friends looked at me with worried expressions while Perry jumped on my bed and laid his head in my lap. They each told me that things will be okay in the end. I smiled and looked over my right shoulder and saw a picture of me and Phineas taken on the first day of seventh grade. While looking at the picture, I started to get red. All my friends noticed how red I was getting and started laughing.  
“Guys, why are you laughing? What’s so funny?”  
“Ferb, do you have a crush on Phineas?” Isabella said while all three of them gave me smirks.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I got even redder when I said that. As the four of us kept joking on how I had a crush on Phineas, I got a call from my dad and my friends started to walk out the door. I took the call and what my dad said shocked me. Baljeet noticed my expression and called Buford and Isabella back into the room.  
“What’s going on, Ferb?” Baljeet asked. I stared at my feet and said  
“Phineas is in critical condition. All I know is that he has brain damage plus a lot of broken bones and he’s going to be in a coma for a long time.” I started to cry and all my friends gave me a big hug and we all cried till it was time for them to go home. After they left, I got ready for bed and was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. 

Perry’s POV

I couldn’t believe that one of my owners was in the hospital in critical condition. Phineas Flynn, one of the world’s most creative minds, was in the hospital in terrible shape. After making sure Ferb was asleep, I went to my lair and called Major Monogram. I turned on the screen to see Monogram asleep and snoring with a teddy bear in his arms. I chattered loudly and Monogram woke up.  
“Agent P, what’s going on?” I chattered seriously. “Great googly moogly Agent P, that’s awful! Listen, I’ll let you take some time off. I’ll let Doofenshmirtz know about what happened. Hopefully he’ll understand. I wish that boy the best.” I thanked him, signed off, and went back to bed.

The next day

Ferb’s POV

I could barely sleep last night without seeing Phineas sleeping peacefully in his bed. When I went downstairs to have breakfast, I asked my parents if I could go see Phineas and they said that they’ll pick me up after school then head straight to the hospital. After eating a small breakfast, I headed out the front door to walk with Isabella to school. Throughout the morning, I could barely focus on any of my classes. In third period, my chemistry teacher, Mr. Robinson noticed I had a hard time focusing. When everybody was working on classwork, Mr. Robinson pulled me out to the hallway to talk.  
“Ferb, is everything alright? You seem distracted today.”  
“No, everything's not alright. Phineas got beat up really badly yesterday and is going to be in a coma for a long time.”  
“That’s awful! Do you know who beat him up?”  
“I think I do but I’m not sure if they’re the guys I’m thinking of.”  
“Well, when you do find out, let me know immediately.” Ten minutes later, the bell rang for lunch but I was so worried about Phineas that I couldn’t eat anything. My friends tried to persuade me to eat but it wasn’t going well on their end.  
“Ferb, you have to eat something. You have to be strong for Phineas.” Isabella said with a worried expression.  
“Guys, I’m really not in the mood to eat anything.”  
“Ferb-”  
“Isabella, I told you I’m not in the mood to eat anything.” My friends looked at each other and kept eating their lunch. The rest of the day was the same as the first half, I wasn’t focusing on any of my classes. I kept on waiting in agony for the bell to ring and as soon as it did, I ran out the school to see my parents waiting for me. As we drove to the hospital, my dad saw me just staring out the window.  
“Hey Ferb, are you going to be okay?”  
“Not until Phineas is okay.” Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. As I was waiting to go see Phineas, I saw a girl my age crying. I went over to her to see if I could do anything to cheer her up. “Hey, are you okay?” The girl looked up and said  
“My older brother was in a car crash and the doctors say he may not make it.”  
“That’s terrible!”  
“It is, he’s my only family member I have left. By the way, my name’s Lily”  
“My name’s Ferb and if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your parents?”  
“They were killed in a plane crash. By the way, are you here to see someone?”  
“Yeah, my younger step-brother. He was beaten up pretty badly after school yesterday.”  
“Are you guys close?”  
“Very. Just yesterday, I kinda started to have feelings for him.” My parents and Candace looked at me and told me that as long as me and Phineas are happy together, then they’re happy.  
“Awww, I hope you guys stay with each other for a long time!” I smiled at her and continued talking to her till me and my family were called. Just before I was called, me and Lily exchanged numbers so we can keep in touch and also to notify each other on how our brothers are doing. The doctor led me and my family to Phineas’ room and told us that due to the extent of Phineas’ injuries, he’ll stay at the hospital till he’s well enough to go home. I opened the door and saw Phineas laying in a bed with several bandages wrapped around the places where he was hurt badly. I also saw an IV injected into his arm to help with the pain. He was so pale and sickly looking. Knowing Phineas, he would never be able to sit still unless it was necessary. The sight of my brother really hurt and soon enough, tears started to fall. After a few hours, Candace left because she had to finish planning her wedding in April. Days went by and those days turned into weeks but Phineas was still out like a light. My family and friends noticed me getting even more depressed as the days went on. They tried everything to cheer me up but the one thing that would cheer me up was in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As said in the beginning, school kept me busy and away from updating this story. Now that I’m out of school for the summer, I can update more! Poor Ferb, seeing his best friend(soon lover, just wait for that part) in a coma made him really depressed. Hopefully, Phineas would wake up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. We’ll see. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! ~Aurora


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies and the story itself. This is when the boys admit their feelings towards each other after Phineas wakes up from his two month coma. Warning, if you don’t like the Phineas x Ferb pairing, not trying to be mean or rude but sorry about your luck, it’s the main pairing in this story. I know that Phineas and Ferb are brothers but they are stepbrothers so it’s not really incest in my opinion. I also don’t want any nasty reviews in this chapter and future chapters. There will be no s*x scenes at all in this story for a couple reasons: 1-I wouldn’t know how to write them and 2-I don’t want bad reviews so there will be only fluff, no smut. Besides the warning for those anti-Phineas x Ferb people, this chapter took me a bit of time to come up with because I didn’t know how to start it. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ferb’s POV

Two months went by but Phineas still wasn’t awake. Everytime I went to go see him, I felt my heart break into two. People have asked me if I was going to be okay but my answer to every person was: “Not until Phineas is okay.” I did all I could to wake up Phineas but nothing worked until Candace suggested that I could talk to him. So one day when there was no school, I went over to the hospital and started talking to Phineas. I talked about how things are going and what everybody has been doing. After the first day of doing this, I leaned over and gave Phineas a kiss on his cheek. A slight blush spread across my face as I walked out of his room. One week later, I went over to Phineas’ room and talked to him like I’ve done for the past week but that day was different. After I kissed Phineas on the cheek, I whispered: “I love you Phin.” But as I was walking out of the room, I heard a response.

“I love you too, Ferb” I looked over and saw Phineas awake and trying to sit up in his bed. I walked over and saw that Phineas had a slight blush on his face. “Hey Ferb, since when did you have a thing for me?” 

“Since two months ago when you were knocked out and admitted to the hospital. By the way, when did you start having feelings for me?”

“About three years ago, when we started middle school.” I was shocked, Phineas has had a crush on me for three years?! We gave each other awkward smiles and kept on talking till our parents walked in so I moved away from the bed so my parents could see and talk to Phineas. The doctor came in and saw that Phineas was awake and told him that he has some brain damage but that he’ll be alright. But what my parents and I didn’t know until the doctor told us was that Phineas has lost some of his knowledge for inventing but he’ll be able to relearn the things he lost in no time. A few hours later, our friends came over to see Phineas after I notified them about him waking up. Candace also came a few hours later with Jeremy. While Phineas was still in a coma, Jeremy learned about what Phineas has gone through before he was sent into a coma. Jeremy then told Phineas that he’s on his side and that things will be better in the end. A few weeks have past and Phineas was back in school. As with the homework Phineas missed, the teachers understood that Phineas was in the hospital for a while and told him that as long as he keeps up with his upcoming assignments, he doesn’t have to worry about the work that he missed. Phineas’ first day back went pretty well until 5th period. Me and Phineas were in Social Studies, working on a project when Phineas had to go to the bathroom. But after a few minutes, Phineas didn’t come back so I thought he had to go really bad so I continued waiting but after another ten minutes, he still wasn’t back. I asked the teacher if I could go see why Phineas wasn’t back yet. After getting her permission, I went to the nearest boys restroom and saw Phineas curled up, crying with three boys laughing their heads off. That’s when it hit me, these were the boys I saw one day a few months back saying really mean things about Phineas and that they were the reason why Phineas was in the hospital for two and a half months. After peeking through a gap in their legs, I saw Phineas was holding one of his hands over his eye but when he removed his hand, I saw that he had a black eye. This got me really mad so I walked over to the bullies so I could teach them a lesson about messing with my brother. They were about six feet tall with me just an inch taller so I was evenly matched in height (Forgot to mention the heights of everybody so I’ll tell you. Ferb is 6’1, Buford and the bullies are 6’, Baljeet 5’10, Phineas 5' 8, Isabella 5’7). As soon as I was inches from these jerks, they turned around and saw me with an über-ticked-off expression. From what Phineas told me, these jerks’ names are Ben, Ethan, and Henry but he never told me who is who. A boy with black hair walked up to me and introduced himself.

“The name’s Ethan,” He said with a smirk. He then pointed to a boy with auburn hair “this is Ben,” lastly, he pointed towards a boy with blonde hair “and this is Henry.” 

“So you guys are the jerks who landed Phineas in the hospital for two and a half months!” They looked at each other then laughed. “What’s so funny?”

Ben spoke up “Is that where this freak has been for a couple months?” 

Ethan spoke up next “Yeah, we were wondering where this stupid redhead has been. We thought he had killed himself!” This really made me mad.

“What?! You thought that Phineas had killed himself?!” I continued yelling at them till I heard a couple pairs of footsteps. I turned around and saw Buford and Baljeet. Buford spoke up first

“Ferb, what’s been goin-” Before he could finish his sentence, Buford saw Phineas with a black eye and tears staining his face. He then got in their faces and started yelling at them. “What did you do to my friend, you jerks?!”

Ben and Henry smirked while Ethan responded. 

“This freak is your friend? I would’ve thought that someone like you would have tougher friends, not a weakling.” Ethan turned to Baljeet. “I’m guessing you’re a friend too.”

Baljeet nodded. 

“Does Phineas have any other friends besides you three?” 

I spoke up before Buford and Baljeet could.

“He does and her name is Isabella.” Just as I said that, they started laughing and asked why we had a female friend. I ignored them, went over to Phineas, and pulled him up. While Ethan and his friends were talking to each other, the four of us went back to class. I explained to the teacher what had happened and she said she’ll keep her eyes on Ethan and his friends. After that, the rest of the day went smoothly. 

A few days later...

Phineas’ POV

It felt nice to be back in school and see my friends but it wasn’t so nice to see Ben, Ethan, and Henry. A few days after I came back, they came up to me in the hallway after 6th period, just before I left. I thought they were going to hurt me but they didn’t have a chance to.

“Hey freak!” Ethan called. He and the others walked up to me just as I was putting books away from my afternoon classes. “Never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Guys, just leave me alone. I just got out of the hospital a little under a week ago, I don’t need to go back so soon.” They all laughed as if they’ve heard the world’s funniest joke. Once they stopped laughing, Ethan raised his fist and just as he was about to hit me, a cold yet familiar voice shouted.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” As the owner of the voice got closer, I saw his familiar green hair and violet-blue eyes. His eyes were filled with anger and rage. As he got closer. Ethan and his friends weren’t scared one bit, neither was I. 

Ethan laughed “Look guys, it’s the freak’s protector!” 

Ferb yelled in his face “You and your friends better get the heck out of here before I hurt all three of you.” They scoffed and walked away. Ferb turned towards me. “Phineas, are you okay?” His eyes were now filled with concern, worry, and most of all, love. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks to you.” 

“That’s all that matters.” Ferb looked away for a moment then returned his gaze. “Phineas, how long have they been bullying you?” 

I turned away to shut my locker door and replied “Since last year.” When I turned around, Ferb immediately gave me a hug.

“Phineas, why didn’t you tell me?” I put my head in his shoulder and sobbed.

“I-I don’t know!” Tears were rapidly streaming down my face. “They started doing it and I thought they were going to stop but…” Ferb pulled back from the hug and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. A slight blush formed on my face and tears ceased. Just as Ferb pulled away from the kiss, our friends walked up. 

“You okay Phineas?” Isabella asked with concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks to Ferb.” After talking a little about our afternoon classes, the five of us began our walk home while me and Ferb started a sweet relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a struggle writing this chapter. As I said in the beginning, I know Phineas and Ferb are stepbrothers (I’ve been watching this show since I was a little girl) but in my opinion, it’s not considered incest if they aren’t blood related. If you’re wondering how this story will end, well...that’s up for me to decide but it’ll be a happy one for sure. I don’t want to see nasty comments about the shipping. It’s not up for you to decide who ends up with who. It’s fine if you don’t like the ship but please don’t be nasty about it. If you decide to leave a nasty comment about the shipping and insult me, I will not hesitate to report you. Anyways, I hope you’re enjoying the story so far and I’ll see you in the next chapter! ~Aurora


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies, Lily(from chapter 3), Mr. Robinson, Mr. Thompson, and the story itself. Almost forgot, the story starts in mid to late September and it’s now early December (If you remember, Phineas was knocked into unconsciousness a day after the story began and remained unconscious for two months). As I said in the previous chapter, if you don’t like the Phinerb ship and decide to berate me, I will block and report you. I won’t tolerate people who are nasty to me for having my own opinion. To be honest, I didn’t know how to start this chapter but here it is! Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I’m in my senior year of high school and my teachers have been giving me a lot of homework(curse you 12th grade!). But anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Ferb’s POV

A few days have past since me and Phineas had started dating. Our friends were happy for us as were our parents and sister. On Monday, I remembered that I needed to tell my chemistry teacher who beat up Phineas. It had been two months since I told him what happened but now that I know who landed Phineas in the hospital, I waited till third period started and when everybody was working, Mr. Robinson came to me and asked me to meet him in the hallway outside his classroom.

“Ferb, it’s been two months since you told me that your step-brother was beat up, do you know who beat him up?”

“I do. Their names are Ethan Harris, Ben Anderson, and Henry Peterson.” 

“How long have they been bullying Phineas?”

“On Friday, Phineas told me that they’ve been bullying him since last year.” 

“That’s awful! Well, they are in my next class so I’ll have a little talk with them.” 

“Thanks Mr. Robinson.”

“No problem, let’s get back to class.” The day went on as usual when I was leaving the school, I saw the principal talking to Ben, Ethan, and Henry. I later found out that the principal, Mr. Thompson caught the jerks red-handed calling Phineas unmentionable and horrible names as well as Henry giving Phineas a black eye and that they were suspended for two weeks. Mr. Thompson came up to me after dismissing the three troublemakers(they had caused trouble in the past, it’s not important to the story on what trouble they caused) and began asking me some questions.

“Greetings Ferb, do you know those three boys?” 

I nodded my head and said “I do, I’ve caught them TWICE harming Phineas.” I looked over my shoulder to see Phineas walking up to me and Mr. Thompson. He went behind me and started to cry silently on my back. 

“Poor thing,” Mr. Thompson said with a solemn expression. “How long has he been bullied?”

“Since last year. I’m surprised that he kept it hidden for that long.” 

“Yeah, I am too. Listen if you boys need anything, especially you Phineas, come to me and we’ll sort things out, okay?” Me and Phineas nodded our heads and began the walk home. Phineas was quiet all the way home. We were halfway home when my step-brother started to cry. We stopped and I gave him a hug telling him that everything will be alright. Phineas’ tears stopped immediately and we continued our journey home. When we got home, our mom came up to us and said that she was wondering where we were and that we should’ve been home 30-45 minutes ago. I was about to say what happened when Phineas spoke up.

Phineas took a deep breath and started speaking. “The guys who have been hurting me were caught by Mr. Thompson after he heard them call me unmentionable names and one of them gave me a black eye. They received a two week suspension but I don’t think that’s enough to punish them, they’ve caused me so much pain and suffering.” My poor step-brother started to cry once he got to the last sentence and I pulled him into a hug and started to rub his back. As he cried, my dad walked in through the front door and was a bit confused at the situation before him but once he saw Phineas crying on my shoulder and me trying to comfort him, his expression changed to a concerning one and he and my step-mom joined in on the hug to cheer up Phineas as much as possible. 

Phineas’ POV

The next day was one of the best days since I started getting bullied as Ben, Ethan, and Henry were suspended for two weeks, ten solid days without the fear of getting beat up. As I walked in the cafeteria for lunch, I saw Ferb talking to a girl who looked around my and Ferb’s age. I walked over to them and learned that Ferb had met this girl when I was in a coma.

“You must be Phineas, right?” The girl asked with a warm smile.

“I am, what’s your name?”

“I’m Lily. I met your brother when you were in a coma.” I shook her hand and sat down beside Ferb. I looked over at Ferb and asked him where Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were. He pointed to the lunch line and I saw our three friends getting their lunch. I turned back to Lily and Ferb who had continued their conversation.

“Hey Lily, how exactly did you meet Ferb? I know you met him about two months ago but what was happening when you met?”

“I was crying because my brother was in a deadly car crash and I was afraid he wouldn’t make it(He did but he’s not too important to the story. He MIGHT make a small appearance later on, I’m not promising anything.) when Ferb came to me and asked me if I was okay. I told him what had happened to my brother and he told me what happened to you. Good news is that he’s okay and that he’s recovering. How’s everything going with you?”

“I’m doing okay, bullies got caught by the principal and got suspended for two weeks.”

“That’s good.” The three of us continued talking when Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet sat down across from us. Lily was introduced to the three of them and talked until lunch was over. Baljeet and Ferb had math next so they left together while the girls had English so they went on their way. I was left with Buford because we have the same 4th period: Band. As we were walking, Buford asked me a strange question. 

“Hey Phineas, when the a-holes get back, do you think I should beat them up? You’re my friend and I hate seeing my friends get hurt.” I thought about the question for a moment but the answer was clear. 

“Buford, as much as I would like you to beat them up, I don’t want you to get in trouble. Instead of beating them up, threaten them.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You figure it out yourself. You’re one of the toughest guys in school so I’m sure you can figure out something.” Buford gave a thumbs up and started spilling out ideas that could threaten my torturers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the nearly 4 month wait. I had to rewrite this chapter three times because I didn’t like how the first two were ending up, I like this version much better. I would’ve had this chapter out in August but one: figuring out what to put in this chapter was hard and two: school started. As a senior in high school, I have to be focused on my work and not writing stories. I love writing so much, it’s been a huge part of my life since I was a little girl. Late announcement but...I’M 18(Turned 18 October 2)! Good thing I was born in October 2002 and not November or December or else I wouldn’t be able to vote in this year’s presidential election. Guys, with the election coming up, I don’t want the comments be political, we all have different political opinions but I don’t want my comment section to be a political battleground. Anyways...if you remember Lily from chapter 3, she’ll be in the story a lot nowadays. In the next chapter, I might mention some side effects from Phin’s minor brain damage. This story is inspired by an amazing author, Britt30, who is on Fanfiction. The bullying, a new friend, Phin’s brain damage(not as bad but still there), Phin being in a coma, it’s all inspired by her story(a personal favorite of mine): Wake Up. It’s an amazing story, I suggest you go check it out! Anyways guys, sorry for the delay and I’ll see you in the next chapter! ~Aurora


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything besides the bullies, Lily, Mr. Thompson, Mrs. Jameson, and the story itself. ISince it is the week of Christmas, I am making this chapter Christmas themed. In the last chapter, I had the bullies be suspended for two weeks but since it is December and the first week of December has already past and missing their winter exams would be pretty bad(they’re not smart but they still have to take them), they’ll serve their suspension during the first two weeks after the holiday break, sorry if that’s a bit confusing!

Ferb’s POV

The next day, before I went to my first class, I was called to the principal’s office. Once I got there, Mr. Thompson said that he had moved Ben, Ethan, and Henry’s suspension to the first two weeks after Christmas Break. Of course I was mad but he said that he didn’t want them to miss their exams and fail. I couldn’t care less if those jerks fail, they deserve it. But he then said that they will be watched very carefully for the rest of this week and next week, which made me feel a bit better. After the short talk, I went to my first class to start the day. 

Phineas’ POV(Yeah, I made Ferb’s POV pretty short in the beginning of this chapter but he’ll have more later)

When my Biology teacher was going over the exam and the study guide for it, she asked each student a question and if they got it right, they got a candy cane but if they didn’t, she would give them one for effort. When it was my turn, she looked at me.

“Phineas,” My teacher, Mrs. Jameson, said. “Can you tell me how much DNA we share with other apes such as orangutans?” I knew this but nothing came to mind.

“Umm...I can’t remember, sorry.” As my answer left my lips, I heard Ethan and Ben snickering a couple desks behind me. Mrs. Jameson gave me a warm smile. 

“It’s okay, not everybody remembers it.” She said warmly as she placed a candy cane on my desk. I felt comforted by her words but I also felt embarrassed at the fact that I didn’t know the answer. As I was walking to my second class, Ethan and Ben came up to me.

“Hey freak, it’s such a shame that you didn’t know a simple answer to a simple question. I wonder why...oh wait, it’s because you’re not smart but rather stupid!” As they walked away laughing, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. These guys just won’t let up! I thought to myself-Hopefully, they’re on the naughty list this year because I have a feeling that they are. Days went by and soon enough, everybody was on Winter Break. When me and Ferb got home, I saw familiar faces: Candace and Jeremy. We went inside and saw our parents, Candace, and Jeremy talking in the kitchen. Just as we were about to join them, we heard a small giggle. Me and Ferb went into the living room and saw our one year old niece, Amanda, playing with some toys. As soon as she saw us, she held out her arms and I walked over to pick her up.  
“Hey little one, you happy to see us?” Amanda smiled and let out a cute giggle. As soon as me and Ferb sat down on the couch, Candace walked in with a big smile.

“Hey dorks, Amanda couldn’t wait to see you two, she loves you guys so much.” 

I smiled. “I can tell. She’s so cute!” At that moment, Amanda gave out a small yawn and fell asleep in my arms. My parents and Jeremy walked over to see what was going on and once they saw Amanda sleeping in my arms, all of us smiled at the cuteness it brought. 

Later that night…

It was dark with nothing and nobody around me. I walked around, seeing if there was anybody I could ask for help. After walking for a while, I saw three tall, muscular, and masculine figures. One had blonde hair, another had brown hair, and the third had black hair.

Oh no…

As the three familiar figures walked closer to me, I started to back up but I couldn’t all of a sudden. When the three figures got close to me, I saw their features very clearly and sadly, they were too familiar to me. All three had cold stares that were colder than ice. One of the boys opened his mouth and said

“Hey freak, nice to see you again.” I started to shake and tears were starting to form.  
Another boy spoke up.

“Why are you shaking, are you scared of us?” He said in a babyish voice. The third boy came really close to me and said. 

“He must be scared of us considering he’s such a weakling!” All of them started to laugh but moments later, their laughter turned into something demonic(sorry if this scares you, I wanted to include this). The three boys’ hands turned into claws and as the claws got closer to me, I started to cry and shake really bad and a scream started to crawl up my throat and-

“AHHHHH!!” I cried out, shaking and covering in sweat. For a brief moment, all was silent as I tried to get the nightmare out of my head. At that moment, I heard a noise from the other side of the room. Ferb woke up, rubbing his head.

“Hey Phin, did you have a nightmare?” Ferb asked with a concerned tone. 

“Y..yes” I said, stuttering. 

“Come here, you can sleep with me for the rest of the night.” I wasted no time running over to my boyfriend’s bed(once again, do NOT berate me for shipping them, I will report and block you if you do berate me). As I got into his bed, he wrapped an arm around me and started rubbing my back as I started to fall asleep. Moments later, I felt Ferb’s head rest on mine as we both went into a dreamless slumber.

General POV

Hours after Phineas crawled into Ferb’s bed after a nightmare, Linda got up to get a cup of tea when she saw that the door to the boys’ bedroom was slightly open. She peeked her head in to see Ferb holding Phineas close. With a smile, she started stepping away quietly back to her room to fetch her husband and her phone. When the two adults went to the boys room. Lawrence got a good peek at the boys cuddling close just moments before Linda snapped a photo of the boys and sent it to her daughter. 

Ferb’s POV

One week later, Christmas had arrived and everybody was happy to wake up to see presents underneath the tree. Candace, Jeremy, and Amanda came by a half an hour after me, Phineas, and our parents had breakfast. The seven of us plus Perry went to the Christmas tree and each one of us got many things that we wanted. Amanda got some new toys and clothes from all of us, which were very cute, while Candace got a really pretty dress, matching shoes, and some jewelry from me,Phineas, Mom, and Dad so she would have something to wear to the adults Christmas party Mayor Doofenshmirtz was hosting later that day. Mom also got some jewelry as well as some perfume. Dad got some new clothes and slippers and while Jeremy really didn’t get anything except a big kiss from Candace after he gave her some flowers and a promotion at his job. When I went to grab my presents, Phineas went upstairs and came back down with an envelope in his hands. Once he sat down, he gave me the envelope with a smile on his face. I opened the envelope to see two Rolling Stones tickets for a New Years’ Eve concert. My mouth dropped to the floor as Phineas looked away, his face as red as his hair. I took the tickets in my hand while still being in shock.

“Phineas, I...I can’t thank you enough! You know I have been wanting to see one of their concerts for ages! How did you afford these? These must’ve been so expensive!” 

“Ferb, you’ve done so much for me so you deserve these tickets. You can take anyone, you don’t have to take me.” I looked at him in shock.

“Are you kidding?! I’m going to take you, whether you like it or not!” 

“Thanks Ferb, I appreciate it.” At that moment, I opened some more presents and got a new gaming console with two controllers and some games. Phineas went to open his presents and got a new blowtorch from Mom and Dad, a book about famous inventors from Candace, and a sketchbook, pencils, and colored pencils from Jeremy. “Hey Ferb,” Phineas said, “Didn’t you get anything for me? Not trying to be rude…”

“Phin, do you think I left you out?” I went upstairs to grab Phineas’ present. When I came down, I gestured to Phineas to get up to accept his present. He held out his hands as I set a small box in his hands. When he moved the box into one hand, he lifted up the lid and pulled up what was in the box-a sprig of mistletoe. He turned red as a holly berry as I leaned towards him and said.

“Merry Christmas Phin.” I leaned in more and gave a soft kiss on his lips. We closed our eyes to enjoy the moment, not even paying attention to the click of Mom’s camera. Phineas pulled back after a few moments as both of us blushed hard.

“It is indeed Ferb.” Phineas said as we leaned in to kiss once more on this joyous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy Holidays! No matter what holiday you celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful time with those you love most. Anyways, since Friday is Christmas, I decided to make this chapter Christmas themed. I hope you like it! Like I said before, if you decide to leave a nasty comment, berating me on how I like Phineas x Ferb, I will report and block you. If you celebrate Christmas, you don’t want to end up on Santa’s naughty list by doing this now do we? To be honest, I had fun writing this chapter, especially Phin’s nightmare(poor baby). To my fellow Christians, Merry Christmas, to my fellow Jewish people, Happy Hanukkah, and to those who celebrate Kwanzaa, Happy Kwanzaa. Bye guys! ~ Aurora


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies, their families, and the story itself. The three of them went to a different middle school than Phineas and his friends so that’s why they didn’t start bullying him till ninth grade. Anyways, I hope this can clear up some things on why Ben, Ethan, and Henry behave the way they do.

Chapter 7 

Ben’s POV

My parents have never loved me. They always wanted a daughter to enter in pageants to receive a lot of money. Unfortunately for them, my mom got contracted PCOS (polycystic ovarian syndrome) which made her unable to conceive any more children so I was left as their only child. They would always buy me girly clothes, make up, and dolls. At school, I was the laughing stock and got beat up for wearing girl clothes. I tried telling them that it’s not my fault that I have to wear girlish clothing but they don’t listen. The summer before seventh grade, I started going to the gym to start lifting weights to rid myself of a girlish figure and it worked, by the time spring arrived the following year, I had gained some muscle and two new friends by the names of Ethan and Henry who had done the same thing as I did but for different reasons.

Henry’s POV

I never knew my mom, she died during childbirth, leaving me with my father who lived in a cramped apartment, didn’t work, and was an alcoholic. By the time I was ten, I had to work part-time in many places so I didn’t end up homeless but my father would steal most of the money I earned to buy many cases of beer. Because of this, we would almost get evicted but because the landlord dealt with this when he was younger, he allowed us to stay rent-free as long as we needed it. When I was twelve, my father started abusing me, demanding that I give the money I earned to him so he can go buy some more beer or go to bars and hook up with random women. Many times I told him no but he would beat me up if I refused to give him any money, so I gave him whatever money I had and he would go do what he wants with the money that I so rightfully earned. The spring of sixth grade was when I had enough of his nonsense and started to work out and gain some confidence to stand up against my father. So by the time I reached seventh grade, I gained confidence and muscle as well as two new friends who went through some hard times like me. 

Ethan’s POV

My parents loved me but my older brothers didn’t. My brothers, Thomas and James hated my guts. They hated that I got all the attention and I got whatever I desired. Whenever our parents were out shopping, spending time with one another, etc., my brothers would corner me and beat the living crud out of me. My parents were suspicious about my injuries but I would tell them that I got hurt playing with some friends. They accepted my answer pretty much all the time. But by the time I reached sixth grade and my brothers reached ninth grade, I had enough. I started going to the gym and started working out. When I gained some muscle, I taught my brothers a lesson by punching them in the face and where it hurts most. They stopped beating me up after that but they still gave me dirty glares whenever they could. When I reached seventh grade, I met two guys by the names of Ben and Henry who went through some bad things like me and we became the best of friends but there was still a problem, we needed someone to take our pain out on. So, when me, Ben, and Henry reached high school, we looked around for a victim and then we saw the perfect one: a short red-headed boy with blue eyes, freckles, and the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. We walked up to him and cornered him against his locker as soon as he closed it. He looked a bit shocked but not scared.

“Umm...can I help you?” He asked with a smile. We looked at each other and thought the same thing-We’re going to wipe this kid’s smile off his face as soon as possible.

“Hey kid,” Ben asked, “What’s your name.” 

“I’m Phineas Flynn, who are you guys?” Ben pointed at me and Henry then himself.

“I’m Ben Anderson, those are my friends Ethan Harris and Henry Peterson.” 

“Oh, nice to meet you, I guess?” 

“Yeah, same here shorty.” We backed away from the boy but didn’t let him leave. Henry put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and whispered “Listen here freak, you’re going to see more of us and we’re going to make sure you don’t get out of here alive.” Once the words left Henry’s lips, the boy started to shake.

“Y...Yeah, sure you will.” The boy said with a shaky smile as he started walking away from us. Later that day as I was walking home, I smiled knowing that me, Ben, and Henry had someone to take our pain out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s a little in-depth about why Ben, Henry, and Ethan behave the way that they do and I also included the day they started bullying Phineas(poor thing). Anyways, Happy New Year! Bye! ~Aurora


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies, Mr. Peterson, and the story itself.

Phineas’ POV

A few weeks later, after Winter Break ended and the bullies served their suspension…

So far, life has been going uphill for me since Mr. Thompson caught Ben, Henry, and Ethan in the midst of hurting me not long before Winter Break started and has been keeping an eye on them since then. To be honest, it was kind of weird not being beat up or insulted everyday since I was so used to it but, at least for the moment, I can relax. As I was walking out of school to meet up with my friends, I caught Henry and Ethan having a conversation. I hid behind the lockers so I could overhear what they were saying and by the looks and sounds of it, Henry was not in a good mood.

“Henry, you okay dude?” Ethan asked.

“What do you think?! First, I get in trouble for that video of you and Ben beating up that red-haired midget and second, I catch my dad drinking and wasting money AGAIN!”

“First of all, didn’t you post that video in September? Why did you just get in trouble for it?”

“I guess Mr. Thompson didn’t see it till break and called me in this morning and gave me morning detention for the rest of the week.” Ethan’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

Henry nodded. “Yep, I still couldn’t believe that I got away with it for so long! Now back onto my drunk as anything dad.” This Friday, he’s going to a bar to drink again while I’m going to be stuck at home with nothing.”

“Yikes, well, I’m going home. See you later dude.”

“See you later Ethan.” As the conversation ended, I ran outside to see Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford just waiting by the steps. When I got to the bottom of the steps, all of them looked a bit impatient.

“Dude, what took you so long?” Buford asked.

“I overheard a conversation between Ethan and Henry. Henry’s father is an alcoholic and is going to a bar Friday and that helped me come up with a plan.”

“Okay, what is it? Hopefully it doesn’t involve violence!” Baljeet said worriedly.

“Don’t worry, it won’t involve violence...only humiliation. It involves me following Mr. Peterson to the bar and taking pictures of him and posting them on social media.” Ferb smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

“This is great payback for Henry, but what about the other two?”

“That’s a bridge we’ll cross once we get there.” 

On Friday

Henry’s POV

Once again, my dad’s wasting his time and money on drinks instead of finding a job and paying bills. God, wish I could get out of this hellhole. I thought. At least Ben and Ethan care about me. As my dad left to go to a bar, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and once I did, I went back to my room and just watched some movies on the laptop I was able to get for a low price. After watching two movies, I went to sleep, not aware of what would come.

On Monday

On Monday, when I walked into the school, I found my friends with angry expressions written on their faces. They saw me and motioned me over.

“Hey Henry,” Ben said. “Look what the red-headed freak posted Friday night.” I looked at Ben’s phone and saw pictures of my dad drinking at the bar with the caption: Mr. Peterson is drinking once again, will he ever stop? My face turned red and hot with anger. My friends could definitely tell I was out for blood. 

“That little jerk! He’ll pay for this!” Ethan and Ben agreed with me. As we were walking to our first class, we talked about what can happen to the jerk later that day. Later that day, we walked out and saw the little jerk leaning up against one of the brick walls. I stormed over there, grabbed his collar, and shoved him against the wall. “YOU LITTLE JERK, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HUMILIATE ME?!” He was barely fazed by my screaming, much to my surprise. 

“Maybe...it’s payback for what you have done to me over the past year?” He gave a smirk that only made me more angrier. My friends noticed that I needed help and rushed over to me. “Hey, you three put me in the hospital for two months, it’s only fair that I did something for revenge, still haven’t thought of what to do for you two but I’ll figure it out.” As soon as he heard that, Ethan came over and moved me out of the way. He raised his fist and punched the little jerk in the eye. But as Ben grabbed a nearby metal pipe, we felt cold stares. When we looked over, we saw the jerk’s friends with anger written on their faces, walking towards us. The jerk’s female friend went over to see if he was okay while his male friends came to us. The guy we know as “the freak’s protector”, grabbed Ethan and pushed him to the ground.

“What the hell did you do to Phineas this time you JERKS?! The aforementioned guy said with anger blazing through his blue-violet eyes. While my friends stayed silent, I spoke up.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe Ethan gave him a black eye because HE FREAKING HUMILIATED ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA!”

“Oh yeah, well you deserved it! All three of you deserve to get humiliated!” 

“Why you little-” I started to say but before I could finish, Ethan put a hand on my shoulder and said.

“Let’s go, it’s not worth it. But before we fled, Ben used the metal pipe on the dark skinned kid and left.

Phineas’ POV

“BALJEET!” Me and my friends cried out as our Indian friend fell to the ground. At that moment, I felt a feeling of guilt. As Ferb and Buford went to check on Baljeet, Isabella stayed behind to see if I was alright.

“It’s my fault.” I said, tears coming out of my eyes.

“Phineas, no, it’s not-” Isabella tried to say but I cut her off.

“IT IS!” I yelled out, getting the attention of Ferb and Buford. “BECAUSE I POSTED THOSE PHOTOS, BALJEET GOT HURT!” I got up and ran away, crying all the way. As I ran, I thought to myself-If I hadn’t posted those photos, Baljeet wouldn’t have gotten hurt, I’m such an idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s the next chapter! Poor Baljeet got hurt and now Phineas blames himself for his friend getting hurt. So now that I have a new story(I published the first chapter yesterday), I’m going to figure out when to update each chapter. I’ve been updating this story almost every week and that might become a routine for me! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! I’ll probably have Ferb try to comfort Phineas in the next chapter. Poor thing blames himself for his friend getting hurt. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, bye! ~Aurora


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies, Mr. Thompson, and the story itself. Mr. Rocker was created by Disneyfan16 on Fanfiction.net so Mr. Rocker belongs to him. I realized over the weekend that I might need to include my oc, Lily, later on. She hasn’t been in many of the chapters, I’ll figure out where to put her later. Hope you enjoy Chapter 9(wow two chapters in one week, insane!). Also, I think I’m going to go a bit nicer with Ben’s mom and make her a bit kinder than intended. I might make her apologize to Ben for forcing him to dress up in those girly clothes, I don’t know.

Ben’s POV

After I knocked out the idiot’s friend in the head, me and my friends ran all the way to the neighborhood where me and Ethan lived. After arriving there, we all stopped to catch our breaths. As I was finishing catching my breath, Ethan turned to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Don’t worry, that freak won’t make it out of here alive. No matter what, you can count on me and Ben for that!”

“Thanks guys, you two are amazing friends.” He then sighed and looked in the direction of his...home. “ Well, I have to get home...to my dad.”

“See ya, Henry.” I said as Henry walked away with both me and Ethan waving goodbye. “Alright Ethan, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Ben” When Ethan started walking towards his house, I started to walk towards mine. As I walked through the front door, I could hear my parents talking. Not wanting to bother them, I went straight up to my room to do my homework. Hours later after finishing homework and getting ready for bed, my mom poked her head in my room.

“Hey Ben?” I looked up at her from my phone.

“Yeah?”

“Where are those photos I gave you?” Oh crap! My mom gave me those old embarrassing photos of me when I was five years old, wearing all those girly dresses. I left them in my locker!

“I left them at school, I’ll get them tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, good night.” 

“Night, mom.” I went to sleep, not knowing what would come tomorrow.

The next day

As my alarm woke me up, I saw a message from Henry to me and Ethan.

(Henry) Hey guys, I think I’m going to stay home today. I just need some time to myself after what happened the other day.

I texted him back.

(Me) No problem dude, me and Ethan will definitely teach that freak a lesson. 

Just as I sent my message, Ethan wrote back a reply.

(Ethan) Ben’s right, you can count on us to teach that little punk a lesson.

(Henry) Thanks guys, you are amazing friends.

After the small conversation, I got dressed, had breakfast, and was off to school with only Ethan at my side. When we got to first period, we saw the little punk sitting by himself, reading.

It was just the three of us so we had our chance.

“HEY FREAK!” As he turned around, he saw our enraged faces, got up from his chair, and started to back up, shaking as he backed into a wall. But just as we were about to teach the freak a lesson, a Japanese girl got in front of him.

“So you two are the jerks who hurt my boyfriend.” she said angrily.

Raising my hand with a smirk on my face, I said. “Actually, it was me.” I pushed past her to get to the freak. But just as I was about to hit him, I felt a really hard blow to the face. Ethan gasped. I backed up against the wall in pain, feeling blood in my mouth and tears coming out of my eyes. As I looked up, I saw a lot of pink and black but that’s when it hit me, it was the freak’s girly friend! 

“Don’t you EVER touch my friends again or you’ll feel more pain than you have ever felt in you entire life.” She turned around to help her Japanese friend get up. “Ginger, you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Phineas’ POV

Boy, I was lucky to have Ginger and Isabella here to stop these two jerks, mainly Isabella but Ginger still gets some of the credit.

“Hey Isabella,” I said, waving to my friend. “Thanks, that oughta teach him a lesson.”

“Phineas, you’re my friend and neighbor. I can’t stand you getting bullied anymore.” Isabella said with a smile as she hugged me. I looked over my shoulder to see Ben getting up and lunging at my friend. Isabella may be short at only five feet, seven inches, but that doesn’t mean that she’s weak. Ginger pulled me aside so I wouldn’t get involved. Isabella was able to hold him back and the two of them fought to tackle the other to the ground. At that moment, our math teacher, Mr. Rocker came in.

“Hey, hey, BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!” He stood in between the fighting teens as Ben was pulled away by Ethan and Isabella by Adyson. “Now, what happened here?”

“SHE STARTED IT, MR. ROCKER!” Ben cried out.

“Liar! You and your friends have been bullying my friend for the past year! You deserve to get taught a lesson.” Isabella shouted. 

Mr. Rocker wasn’t stupid, he knew the trouble Ben and Ethan caused along with Henry but he didn’t know about the bullying.

“Now, I knew you two along with your other friend had been known to cause trouble but bullying another student?! You two, we are going to Mr. Thompson’s office, now.”

“But-but-” Ethan tried to say but was cut off.

“No buts, let’s go. Girls, Phineas, stay here. I’ll be back in a little bit.” As Ben, Ethan, and Mr. Rocker made their way out the door, Ben and Ethan shot cold glares at me, Adyson, Isabella, and Ginger. I sighed in relief.

“Isabella, that was amazing. I know you, Adyson, and Ginger were Fireside Girls and kicked butt many times but wow, that was impressive!” 

Isabella smiled back, giving Adyson and Ginger fist bumps. “Nobody messes with Fireside Girls Troop 46321 and their friends!”

Isabella’s POV

Apart from what happened in first period with Ben and Ethan, things went well throughout the day for me, Ginger, and Adyson. When the three of us were at our lockers at the end of the day, we saw Ben and Ethan, who had noticed us. They gave us cold glares but they didn’t faze us one bit. As they were closing their locker doors and walking away, a few things fell out of Ben’s locker. 

As soon as the coast was clear, we walked over to them and picked them up. We gasped at what we saw. It was pictures of Ben, about five years old, wearing...GIRL DRESSES! 

When our shock was gone, we started laughing and we almost suffocated ourselves. I took pictures of the photos and sent them to our group chat with the boys and the rest of the Fireside Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope everything’s well! I would’ve had this chapter out earlier but life as a high school student isn’t easy. Henry has been humiliated now Ben will be too! The two of them alongside Ethan deserve it for hurting Phineas. Anyways, thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ~Aurora


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies, Lily, and the story itself.

Phineas’ POV

I was walking to school the next day with Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. Poor Baljeet had a bandage on his head from where he was struck with a metal pipe. Me, Ferb, and Buford are glad that he’s okay and there’s no further damage. Even though I had been comforted by Ferb by him saying that it wasn’t my fault, I still feel guilty for my friend getting hurt. As we came across the school, we felt our phones buzzing and when we turned them on, we saw a text from Isabella appear on all of them. I opened it to see a picture of a young boy in a pink frilly dress and a tiara. I was baffled, who was this boy?

(Me) Isabella, who is this?  
(Isabella) Guess…  
(Me) I don’t know, who?  
(Isabella) Phin, I’ll give you a hint: he’s one of three that’s been hurting you for the past year  
(Me) Umm...Ben?  
(Isabella) Ding, ding, ding!  
(Me) But how did you get this photo?  
(Isabella) I’ll explain at lunch, see you then

I was shocked and showed the photo to Ferb. The two of us along with Buford and Baljeet started laughing our butts off. Man, that’s some good revenge right there! Neither of us had any idea that Ben was in pageants as a kid. As we walked towards the front doors, we saw Ben and Henry getting harassed by some jocks. The four of us didn’t pay any mind as we entered the school. 

Ben’s POV

I was walking to school with Henry when a group of jocks came up to us. The leader came through and towards my friend. 

“Hey Henry, did your old man have another hangover? Seems like he has a hangover every day!” He said hysterically. Henry began getting red from embarrassment luckily, I was by his side in a heartbeat.

“Hey, don’t talk to my friend like that you jerks! We can take you out with no problem at all!” Another jock came through and stood by his leader.

“Oh look, it’s the pageant queen herself!” That jock said with a smirk on his face. 

My eyes widened with so much shock that I was afraid that they were going to explode. What did he say?

The leader smirked. “Didn’t you two know about this?” He pulled out his phone and showed us a picture on the school blog that looked all too familiar to me, which was posted by the freak’s girly friend. The caption read: Ben at five years old, doesn’t he look pretty?

Henry’s POV

Me and Ben were in shock. That was a picture of Ben when he was five, wearing a pink frilly dress and a tiara. Ethan and I knew that Ben’s parents wanted a girl but we never knew that he was in pageants. I saw my friend back up and run into the school, tears coming out of his eyes. After seeing my friend run away in embarrassment, I looked back at the jerks.

“Unless you want some trouble coming to you, you better get out of here.” They just scoffed and walked in the school. Moments after the jocks left, I went into the school and called out for Ben.

“Ben, where are you? Ben, come on buddy! Come here!” As I was calling out for my friend, I saw Ethan at his locker.

“Hey dude, I saw Ben. He was running and I tried telling him to stop and cool down but he just pushed me out of the way. What’s going on?” I sighed heavily and looked sternly at my dark haired friend.

“If you look on the school blog, there was something that the loser and his friends posted on there that made him run off in tears.”

Ethan was shocked at first but quickly became fierce. “That little punk is going to pay!”

“Agreed but what should we do?” We pondered for a moment before Ethan shot out an idea.

“You know the guy that protects the freak like a predator protects its kill?” 

“The green-haired Brit?”

“Yeah, he won’t let anyone apart from his friends and teachers get near the freak. I was thinking, if we can take the Brit out, we can do more to the freak.”

“Dude, that is an amazing idea!”

“Yeah, this will really hurt the little punk!”

“I’m down for that!” 

Later, at lunch

As me and Ethan approached the lunch table we shared with Ben, we saw him with his hands in his arms. He raised his head as we sat down and when we looked at him, his face was red and his eyes watery.

“Hey guys…” Ethan looked at him with a look of compassion.

“Henry told me what happened. Don’t worry, we have planned some revenge for the loser.”

“What is it?” Ethan looked at me and I nodded, motioning my hand to continue.

“We figured out that if we take out the Brit, we can cause more damage to the freak.”

Ben was slightly confused. “What do you mean?” Ethan started to continue but I stopped him.

“The green-haired Brit protects the freak like a predator protects its prey so we figured out that if we take out the British punk, we can get to the freak and cause more harm to him.” Ben’s eyes lit up with excitement as he heard the idea. “You stay behind, me and Ethan will do the damage.” Ben gave us a thumbs up as the three of us at our lunch.

Later that day…

Ferb’s POV

It was the end of the day and my Math teacher has assigned me and my classmates some pretty hard Algebra problems. It was a piece of cake for me as I have been dealing with these types of problems since I was a kid. As I shut my locker door, I saw two familiar faces walking towards me: Ethan and Henry. 

“What do you jerks want now?” I said with a cold glare. They looked at each other then back at me. 

“How about you come with us to the back of the school for a little chat, okay? It’ll just be the three of us, nobody else.”

“Fine, but it better not be too long.” I followed them to the back of the school but as we got there, Ethan lunged at me. I kicked him in the gut to get him off of me but he didn’t back down. Both of them started landing punches at me and I did the same to them. I punched Henry in the nose, giving him a bloody nose and punched Ethan in the face, giving him a black eye. As I got up, Ethan tripped me and I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ethan quickly held my hands and arms back while Ethan nodded at his friend who picked up a metal pipe. I hardly had any time to process what was happening before the pipe hit my head and knocked me out cold.

Phineas’ POV

I was waiting for Ferb at the front of the school with Lily, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. It had been almost thirty minutes since school ended and I was getting scared and fidgety. Lily had the idea to split up and find Ferb and to notify the other group when he was found. Lily and I split away from the others and started to look for my green-haired boyfriend. When we got to the back of the school, I saw Ferb laying on his stomach in a pool of blood. I screamed and ran towards him as Lily went off to find our friends. When I got to Ferb, I kneeled down beside him. I took out my phone with shaky hands and cried as I called 911. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” A female voice said calmly. 

“M..My boyfriend has b..been beaten up r..really badly. He has b..bruises all over him and he..he’s unconscious, l..laying in a pool of blood.”

“Alright, what’s your location?”

“D..Danville High, towards the back of the building.”

“Okay, what’s your name?”

“P..Phineas Flynn.”

“Okay Phineas, we’re sending paramedics to your location at this moment, just hang tight. Your boyfriend will be alright.”

“T..Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” As I hung up the phone, I heard my four friends running to my location. Isabella ran towards me, pulled me away from Ferb, and gave me a hug as I cried on her shoulder. As I softly cried on Isabella’s shoulder, I heard my other friends talking in disbelief.

“Wow, I can’t believe this happened again. First Phineas, now Ferb? When are these idiots going to learn a lesson?” Buford said, shaking his head.

“I don’t know Buford...I don’t know.” Baljeet said as he looked at me with concern.

“I remember Ferb telling me what happened to Phineas months back after we met at the hospital. Poor Phineas, this really shook him up.” Lily said with worry. 

It seemed like hours till the paramedics found us. The loaded Ferb on a gurney as I called my mom. My parents came by about fifteen minutes after Ferb was taken to the hospital. They kneeled beside me as they tried to comfort me. The police were called by one of my friends. I didn’t know who called them but they were there about five minutes after my parents arrived. They asked me who hurt Ferb. I knew exactly who they were and said their names with a shaky voice. The officers nodded and walked off to ask my friends some questions. After what seemed like forever, my step-dad looked at me with concern.

“Phineas, are you going to be okay?” I stayed silent, tears streaming down my face. My step-dad took the silence as a no. Honestly, I didn’t know how I’m going to survive without Ferb by my side...I honestly don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s Chapter 10 (within days of posting Chapter 9, wow). Poor Ferb got beat up and knocked unconscious. Now, Phineas is left without him. I don’t know how the poor thing’s going to survive without the one person who wouldn’t let anyone get near him(apart from his friends and teachers). We'll have to wait and see how Ferb is in the next chapter as well as Phineas. The poor thing was really shaken up when he saw Ferb so badly injured. It was fun writing this chapter, especially the scene where Phineas and Lily find Ferb in a pool of blood. Anyways, thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ~Aurora


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies, their families, and the story itself. There won’t be much left till this story is over and I can work on my new one (yay, I can’t wait!). Ben, Henry, and Ethan finally get in trouble but not just by their parents, but Phineas’ family, the entire school, and the police. These jerks are what Candace would say-BUSTED!

Henry’s POV

Some days, I wish that my mom was alive or my dad was dead in place of her. Do you know what it’s like living in the worst part of the Tri-State Area with a dad who does nothing but waste his money on drinks and doesn’t even care what happens to you?

Imagine having friends like mine who, like yourself, think it’s really to see a red-haired freak living the perfect life with his caring parents, a caring older sibling, living in a beautiful house, having so many friends, and having the perfect partner/brother who loves him to a very high extent. When I first saw that freak, I wanted to wipe the smile off of his face for good and luckily, my friends wanted to do that as well. Forget it, who am I kidding? Nobody, absolutely nobody. My dad doesn’t even care that I’m behind bars, he’s just glad he doesn’t have to deal with me for the time being. At least he doesn’t have the possibility of being behind bars for the rest of his life, unlike me and my friends.

Ben’s POV

Before today, they were ashamed of having a boy instead of a girl. Now, they are ashamed of having any children PERIOD. When the cops showed up to my house, my dad answered the door with a bit of confusion. My mom quickly joined him as officers explained that they were there for me. My dad asked why the officers needed me so the officers said that I had participated in beatings of two boys, who happened to be the freak and his brother, and that me and my friends have been bullying the freak (who the police called by his first name) for almost two years. I had been standing behind the corner of the hallway and kitchen. When I tried to tip toed away, my dad had grabbed my arm with a strong grip, and shoved me into an officer’s hands where he put handcuffs on me and put me into a cop car where I saw my two friends sitting in the cop car as well. 

My life is simple, parents who didn’t care about me, my two best friends, and a horrible school. I couldn’t care what happens to me, I never cared about my life. From elementary to middle school, I was made the laughing stock because my mom would force me into girly clothing and makeup while my dad would just laugh his head off. Whenever I saw the freak smiling, it made me sick to my stomach. Seeing his smile is what caused me and my friends to cause him so much harm. Now, at sixteen years old, after all the pain me, Ethan, and Henry caused the freak, what do we get? Mugshots and the possibility of being behind bars for a long, long time. 

Ethan’s POV

How did my life end up like this? My brothers tortured me growing up and now, they are married to their high school sweethearts with amazing jobs and living in amazing houses. On the other hand, here I am at sixteen years old, in the back of the cop car, with my two friends the day after beating up the green-haired punk. 

Time passed and I was in a jumpsuit, in a shared jail cell with my friends, sitting on one of the beds with a ticked off look on my face. Ben was leaning against the wall, humming to himself while Henry was sitting on the other bed, head in his hands in shame. 

The day of the trial soon arrived. Me and my friends sat with our attorney at the front of the courtroom. I looked back and saw the amount of people in the audience. There was the freak , his family with his sister giving me a dirty look, Ben’s and my parents, and the freak’s friends, not to mention there were some people from the school like the principal and some teachers. From the looks of it, my mother could hardly look at me in a jumpsuit and handcuffs, I saw my mother start crying with my father trying to comfort her and at the same time giving me a disgusted and disappointed look. I tried my best to give a straight face as the judge spoke.

“All rise.” Everyone rose out of their seats as the judge continued. He then looked at the jury. “Has the jury reached a verdict?” 

An elderly woman rose from her seat. “We have indeed your honor. We find Henry Peterson, Ben Anderson, and Ethan Harris…” Things went silent for a moment. Me, Ben, and Henry crossed our fingers, hoping we would be set free. “. “not guilty due to not enough evidence.”

Me and my friends looked at each other with big smiles on our faces. When we looked back at the audience, we saw the freak stand up and walk out of the courtroom, almost ready to cry. It was a good day for the three of us. Because we were found not guilty, we now have more time to screw up the freak’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Poor Phineas, his bullies were found not guilty and without Ferb, high school’s going to be hard for him. Alrighty, I’ll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ~Aurora


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything in this story besides the bullies and the story itself.

Phineas’ POV

Life is...complicated right now. My family has been struggling ever since Ferb got sent to the hospital. With Ferb in the hospital, Mom and Dad are working harder than ever before due to Ferb’s hospital bill costing them a ton of money. Candace is also working harder than ever before, trying to support herself, Jeremy, and Amanda as well as me, Mom, Dad, and Ferb. School has been slightly easier for me since my bullies got expelled but they are doing everything they can to make my life miserable such as beating me up, sending cruel messages, or insulting me, making my depression worse.

It was mid-March, almost two months till the school year ended, I was on a walk in the park, trying to clear my mind, till they showed up. The three of them weren’t allowed to go to school anymore due to Danville having only one high school. As I was trying to hide myself from them, I stepped on a branch, getting their attention. They started advancing towards me as I tried to run into the park bathrooms for protection but I wasn’t fast enough. Ben grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. 

“Look who it is boys, it’s the little freak.” Henry said, smirking. I got up and backed up against the exterior of the bathrooms. Ethan walked up to me and grabbed my shirt collar.

“Thanks to you, the three of us have nothing to do during the day when you’re still at school. Me and Ben have to deal with our parents yelling at us all day and Henry, he has to be with a drunk a-hole all day!”

“God, you’re such a waste of space.” Ben said, crossing his arms. 

Ethan and Henry nodded, agreeing with their friend. “Agreed.” Just as the three of them got ready to give me a bloody nose, black eye, or busted lip, I heard a familiar voice. 

“What the heck do you three think you are doing to him?” As the figure got closer I realized it was Jeremy. “I’ve heard of you three, you’ve been hurting Phineas for nearly a year and a half! You need to get out of here, now.” The three of them scoffed at me and Jeremy before leaving the park. 

“Thanks Jeremy.”

“No problem. I was out taking a walk till I noticed those three bothering you.”

“Yeah, now that they’re expelled from school, they hurt me in other ways like sending cruel messages to me almost everyday or corner me and beat me up. Because of those actions, my depression has gotten worse.” Jeremy looked at me with a smile. 

“The best thing to do is to ignore them, don’t listen to them. You’re amazing, Phin.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, I’ll see you later.” Jeremy said as he started to leave the park. I smiled, Jeremy is such a nice guy, I’m glad he’s going to be my brother-in-law this time next month. When I came home, my mom had just gotten off the phone with somebody but I didn’t know who till she told me. 

“Hi sweetie, I just got off the phone with the hospital and they said that Ferb has woken up. Want to go see him?” I smiled brighter than the sun as soon as I heard that Ferb had woken up.

“YES!” My mom chuckled.

“Alright, let’s go. We’ll meet your father there.” The drive to the hospital was long, about thirty minutes but as soon as we got there, I jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance. My mom smiled and shook her head as I waited for her near the entrance. Once we got inside, Mom informed the lady at the front desk about who we’re here to see and she told us to wait a few minutes. I wasn’t patient at all as I wanted to see Ferb so bad. As I was waiting, my phone buzzed every few minutes. I picked up my phone and saw some pretty cruel messages from Henry, Ben, and Ethan. I let out a deep sigh and put my phone back in my pocket as soon as a nurse told my mom and I to come with her. Once we got to Ferb’s room, I ran in and saw Ferb reading a book somebody had gotten for him. He set the book down and smiled at me as I walked to sit in the chair besides his bed.

“Hey Phin, you doing okay?”

“I’m alright. You know who has been expelled and tried to hurt me earlier but Jeremy was taking a walk and noticed them bothering me so he told them to leave. We talked for a bit and that’s just about it.”

“So, Henry, Ben, and Ethan managed to find you outside of school?”

“Yeah, Jeremy told me to ignore whatever those three say.” The two of us talked for a bit before our parents and the doctor came in. The doctor told us that Ferb was free to go later that day and so when we got home that night, Ferb sat down on the edge of his bed facing mine and let out a deep sigh.

“Phin, I’m worried about you. Those three jerks have been expelled but they’ll do anything to hurt you outside of school.”

“Ferb, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, suit yourself.”

One month later, it was Candace and Jeremy’s wedding. As the younger brother of the bride, Candace asked Jeremy if I could be the best man. Jeremy had intended for one of his friends to be the best man but since he knew that things have been rough for me lately, he agreed. The ceremony was beautiful, so was Candace. She wore a beautiful dress with lace around her wrists and collarbone. The cake they had was a strawberry cheesecake with strawberry drizzle, it was so good! As my sister and brother-in-law danced, my phone kept buzzing. I excused myself and went outside. 

I turned on my phone and what I saw made my stomach clench.

(Henry) Hey loser, what are you doing still alive?  
(Ben) Hey freak, the three of us are wondering why you even exist.  
(Ethan) Why don’t you just kill yourself, you’ll do everyone a favor.

I put my phone in my pocket and cried silently for what seemed like hours till Candace came out. 

“Phineas, you okay?” She held out her arms and I ran into them, tears silently streaming down my face.

“You know who sent me messages, asking why I’m still alive, why I exist, and...and.” I struggled to say the last message I read. “To kill myself.”

“Oh Phin, you poor thing. Don’t you remember what Jeremy told you?”

“To ignore them?”

“Correct. You are loved by so many Phin, don’t listen to those three. Today, I want to see my little brother smile, not cry, understand?” I nodded as Candace put her arm around my shoulders. “Let’s get back to the reception and enjoy the rest of the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s chapter 12! I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note with Ferb waking up as well as Candace and Jeremy’s wedding one month later. Poor Phin got messages to kill himself, as he’s struggling with depression. Man, Ben, Henry, and Ethan will do anything to hurt Phineas, even if it can’t be in school. Anyways, thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ~Aurora


End file.
